Frodo's Great Love Triangle
by Bearcat Girl
Summary: This isn't your usual love triangle story. In this two OCs both fall for the same guy. Not vise-versa. Rated T because of violence and because I'm paranoid. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: hey guys, this is a bit of a story that I came up with in the shower. So bear with me, okay? This is a different type of a love triangle. Instead of an OC falling in love with two characters from the original story, this is where two OCs fall for the same guy. And the guy who's life is going to get really complicated is the one, the only, Frodo Baggins! (Pretend to clap here). Now on with the show!

Nobody's pov:

It all started on Bilbo's 111th birthday party. At the party there were fireworks, music, and dancing, of course. May Proudfoot was dancing merrily when a certain hobbit bought her eye. That hobbit was Frodo Baggins, her long time crush. Now, let me tell you a little about May, she was very spoiled, and was used to having her way. She was the prettiest hobbit in the Shire, and near all the male hobbits her age swooned over her, except Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Three of them (Sam, Merry, and Pippin) just didn't know that she existed until tonight. Frodo however knew all to well that she existed, she used to flirt with him almost every time she saw him, he almost decided to go out with her to get her to stop. Bilbo stopped that idea by saying to follow his heart, and his heart was definitely not going towards May. At the banquet she tried to sit next to him, but those seats were taken by Sam, and Merry. Bilbo w gave his speech, and did something very unexpected, he disappeared entirely. There was pandemonium, and lots of hobbits running about.

-!-

It had been a few months since Bilbo's second disappearance, and the talk had not yet died down at all. May was passing Bag-end when she saw Sam listening to a conversation with raised voices. Is startled her greatly when she saw Sam being pulled through the window after being grabbed by a hand.

A/n: guys I'm at crossroads. Should I have May come along willingly with frodo to Bree, or should she be fought eavesdropping and forced to go with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: some of you might have guessed that May is the annoying one who's "love" is only lust, and gets jealous easily. Don't worry, the one that you will want to have a happy ending is coming. Also can anyone tell me how to do page-breaks?

Nobody's pov:

May caught bits and pieces of the conversation, but she knew that Frodo was leaving by what she heard. She had made up her mind, she was going to follow them.

That morning May stopped them on their way out the door. "Did you really think you were going to leave without me," she asked in mock hurt. Her frown then turned into her most dazzling smile. "Look," she said her face turning serious again, "I'm coming with you, wether you like it or not." Frodo sighed in defeat and gestured for her to follow. They walked for hours off the road, but May took it as time to spend with "her" Frodo. Suddenly Sam stopped. "This is it," he said. Frodo and May turned to look at him. "This is what?" Frodo asked. With a solemn face he replied, "One step further and I will be the farthest away from home than I have been before." May bit her tongue to try not to laugh, because she knew that this was a big moment for Sam. After that touching moment (sarcasm, sarcasm, sarcasm) they all got separated in a corn field. "Frodo! Sam!" she yelled. May was running around looking for them. She had finally found them. Apparently Merry and Pippin had found them first. They were running from Farmer Maggot, who's crops they had stolen. The two shoved their haul into Sam's arms and fled from sight, pulling Frodo and May with them. While we were running Pippin was talking about him over reacting about He and Merry stealing his crop. The boys weren't looking where they were going and ran into a cliff edge. Merry got to it first, then Pippin ran into him, then Frodo into him, and Sam's impact sent them all over the edge. May jumped down after them seeing as Farmer Maggot was still chasing them. Three of the boys were gathering around a small area on a tree with mushrooms on it. Frodo felt suddenly cold and yelled for his friends to get off the road. His cried fell on deaf ears so he yelled again. All the hobbits felt the sudden chill and quickly got off the road, and hid under a dead tree. It was great timing because that is when that thing decided to show up.

A/n: yes I am setting you up to hate May a little bit. But can you blame me, I hate rich girls who think their all that and a bag of chips. Okay? Okay.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: alright thank you for reading this far into the story and I need you to tell me how to do page breaks! If anyone knows please PM me with instructions. Also please review I love hearing your feedback on the story.

May's Pov:

I looked up at the thing we were hiding from and almost screamed. It was a human like creature with a black hood and it seemed to have no face! I looked over at the other hobbits and saw that Frodo was trying not to put a ring on. I grabbed his hand and Pippin threw a log far away and the black rider went to go see what it was. We climbed out of our hiding place and ran as fast as we could. Night began to fall when we decided to take a break. "What was that thing?" Merry asked Frodo, "It was looking for something, or someone." He glanced at Frodo while saying that last part. "Sam, May, and I must get to Bree," Frodo said looking at Merry. "Buckleberry Ferry, follow me " he said before running off. We were ambushed by black riders on our way to the ferry, they slowed Frodo down so he didn't make it when we took off from the dock. "Jump Frodo!" I screamed. He jumped and barely made it by the skin of his teeth. Soon we were off to Bree.

We arrived at the gate of Bree soaking wet and cold. We knocked on the door, and the guard interrogated us before letting us in. We made our way to The Prancing Pony Inn. I was knocked into by another hobbit, with his hood down, as I entered which was insanely rude. We went inside and Frodo did all the arranging with the bartender while I went to go get something to eat, and to dry off. I found the boys at a table sipping their drinks. The only one not present was Merry, and I soon found why. He came back to the table with a huge cup of mead. He said that it was a pint, and Pippin got up to go get one for himself even though he had a whole half already. I heard Sam say to Frodo that two people in the corner had done nothing but stare at them since we had arrived. I looked at the pair and say that one of them was the one what ran into me as I walked in. I looked over at where Pippin was and saw that Frodo was trying to stop him from saying something stupid when he slipped and the ring flew out of his pocket and fell onto his finger, and he **disappeared.**

A/n: this chapter was really hard to do because not a lot of stuff happened in this chapter so I hope that the next one will be better. You might have also noticed that I switched the point of view to first person, that is because I write better in first person also I'm introducing a new character in the next chapter. Just remember "I like trains." (Review if you got that reference)


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I have a poll up for the name of the other OC and you can take that on my profile. Also I'm a bit disappointed that none of you got that reference, come on guys! It's ASDFmovie. Don't know it go watch it, it's freaking hilarious.

May's Pov:

When we all got over the shock of Frodo dissapearing and reappearing, one of the people that was staring at him, the larger one, grabbed him and dragged him upstairs. I asked the bartender what those two went by and he answered that the larger one is Strider and the other one is Wings. We grabbed what ever things that we thought good weapons and ran upstairs.

Frodo's Pov:

Those two dragged me up to a room and locked the door. "That is no trinket you carry," the larger one said. He noticed the Windows were open and said "Wings, close the windows and draw the curtains." The smaller one nodded and did as he was told. "I carry nothing," I said. "Indeed," the shorter one, Wings I think, said with a sneer. There was something about his voice that seemed, odd. "Strider, we must leave," he said, "they will be here any minute." There was a pounding at the door and all of my companions came bursting through the door. "Give him up, longshanks!" Sam yelled with his fists raised. This Strider put his hood down revealing someone who looked like someone you would not want to be in a fight with. I looked at Wings still looking out the window as if waiting for someone. "Wings," Strider said, "put your hood down, we can trust them." He sighed and pulled down his hood. I was in for a great surprise, because it was not a man staring back at me, but a woman. She was the prettiest hobbit I have ever seen.


End file.
